1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stocks or buttstocks that are used to provide support for rifles, shotguns, air guns, crossbows, and similar aimed devices. More specifically, this invention relates to buttstocks which are adapted to provide user access to the buttstock's interior for storage of tools and other devices and which provide a mechanism for attaching a sling to the buttstock for ease of carrying the firearm.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of firearms have used stocks to store tools, cleaning equipment and spare parts. Typically such stocks are composed of wood or plastic and have a trap door. The trap door, in turn, is generally fabricated from several parts, including: a door, a hinge, and a latch. It is also well known in the art to attach a sling to the buttstock of a rifle. Generally, such a sling is fixed to a single position on the buttstock. Prior buttstocks and sling attachments typically either do not allow access to the entire stock cavity and if they permit the sling attachment to be relocated, they require special tools for relocation of the sling attachment. Also, prior buttstocks, due to the materials used and the number of parts and fittings, are relatively expensive to manufacture and/or assemble.
For general background material, the reader is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,685,237, 4,850,127, 4,896,446, 5,068,991, 5,075,995, and 5,615,508, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material disclosed therein.